rayguardfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shallow Project
The Shallow Project is a collab hack made and organized within the channel #castle-rayguard. Think "VIP Mario", only more Rayguard. Questions and space requests regarding the project should be sent to either Riko or Kyoseron in #castle-rayguard. To be fair and unbiased, Protonjon.com doesn't know about this, and neither does Puki Wiki. There, balanced points of view. Levels (OW ENTRY ROOMS 1-24) - (SECONDARY ROOMS 25-FF) - (SECONDARY ROOMS 13C-1FF) Contributors get one of each per level. 1 - 25 - 13C Geno 2 - 26 - 13D AnthonyYoshi (Complete) (Short) 3 - 27 - 13E Lemmy 4 - 28 - 13F Kyoseron 5 - 29 - 140 DarthRiko 6 - 2A - 141 Komaru 7 - 2B - 142 SonicBlue77 (Complete) 8 - 2C - 143 pieguy1372 (Complete) (Insane) 9 - 2D- 144 Kitoari A - 2E - 145 Arbe B - 2F - 146 Wierdboo C - 30 - 147 Sepharos D - 31 - 148 AnthonyYoshi E - 32 - 149 Ventus F - 33 - 14A Sonicblue77 (Complete) 10 - 34 - 14B Syr 11 - 35 - 14C Firebar 12 - 36 - 14D Hayate Yagami 13 - 37 - 14E Mr. Weegee 14 - 38 - 14F 15 - 39 - 150 16 - 3A - 151 17 - 3B - 152 18 - 3C - 153 19 - 3D - 154 ExGFX Contributors get 8 places per level. 80 - FF Overworld 100 - 107 Geno 108 - 10F AnthonyYoshi 110 - 117 Lemmy 118 - 11F Kyoseron 120 - 127 DarthRiko 120 - 12F Komaru 130 - 137 SonicBlue77 138 - 13F pieguy1372 140 - 147 Kitoari 148 - 14F Arbe 150 - 157 Wierdboo 150 - 15F Sepharos 160 - 167 Ventus 168 - 16F Syr 170 - 177 Firebar 178 - 17F Hayate Yagami 180 - 187 Mr. Weegee 188 - 18F 190 - 197 198 - 19F 1A0 - 1A7 1A8 - 1AF 1B0 - 177 MAP16 Contributors can use a full page if needed, but really, half a page is more than enough for just about all ExGFX sets. For BG spaces, add a 1 to the front of your areas. For instance, if you had 400, you would also get 1400 for BG space. 300 - 37F Geno 380 - 3FF AnthonyYoshi 400 - 47F Lemmy 480 - 4FF Kyoseron 500 - 57F DarthRiko 580 - 5FF Komaru 600 - 67F SonicBlue77 680 - 6FF pieguy1372 700 - 77F Kitoari 780 - 7FF Arbe 800 - 87F Wierdboo 880 - 8FF Sepharos 900 - 97F Ventus 980 - 9FF Syr A00 - A7F Firebar A80 - AFF Hayate Yagami B00 - B7F Mr. Weegee B80 - BFF C00 - C7F C80 - CFF D00 - D7F D80 - DFF E00 - E7F E80 - EFF F00 - F7F F80 - FFF Sprites 00 - 07 Geno 08 - 0F AnthonyYoshi 10 - 17 Lemmy 18 - 1F DarthRiko 20 - 27 Komaru 28 - 2F SonicBlue77 30 - 37 pieguy1372 38 - 3F Arbe 40 - 47 Wierdboo 48 - 4F Sepharos 50 - 57 Ventus 58 - 5F Syr 60 - 67 Firebar 68 - 6F Hayate Yagami 70 - 77 Mr. Weegee 78 - 7F 00-BF Standard Sprites (sprites included in the 'sprites' subdirectory) C0-CF Shooters (sprites included in the 'shooters' subdirectory) D0-DF Generators (sprites included in the 'generators' subdirectory)